toji_no_mikofandomcom-20200214-history
Version Changelog
Like most mobile games, ''Toji no Miko: Kizamishi Issen no Tomoshibi'' occasionally receives new content or undergoes changes to certain features of the game. In order to do this, the game enters a maintenance period where the game becomes inaccessible for the players. During this time, the game receives updates, which can only be added to a player's client by both updating the game client and downloading additional files. After doing the necessary updates and after the maintenance period, the game can be accessed again by all players through the updated client. This article lists down the changes implemented by the game for each new version of the game. Take note that an updated client is required in order to download the new files added by a new patch. 1.2.3 Date: July 31, 2018 13:00 - 18:00 JST (tentative) New Additions * Added Main Quest Act 2 Chapters 2 and 3 * Added Event Toji's Summer Vacation ~Intense Battle Arc~ (goes live on August 1, 12:00 pm JST) * 3M Download Campaign Login Bonus (goes live on August 1, 4:00 am JST) * 3M Download Free Single Roll once per day (goes live on August 1, 4:00 am JST) * 30-Minute Limited Emergency Special Quest (goes live on July 31, 11:30-11:59 pm JST) * Added Jump Menu aka Shortcut button ** Jump function for easily entering each Menu Screen will be added. ** The Home button on the top right side of the screen will be changed to this. ** By touching the Shortcut button, it will display each menu and by selecting it you can easily enter each Menu Screen without going back to Home every time. Feature Improvements * Adjustments to Battle Stamina ** Maximum Battle Stamina raised from 3 to 5 ** Battle Stamina now recovers by 1 every 60 minutes instead of every 30 minutes ** Recovering using Ice Cream (Strawberry) and now recovers 5 Battle Stamina. * Adjustments to Quest Stamina ** All players will receive one Ice Cream (Vanilla) as compensation. Bugfixes * Corrected the romanization of Kofuki Shichinosato's name on the card Kofuki Shichinosato (Yuusha) * Fixed an issue where skill of the 3★ okatana Karin Miyoshi's Paired Swords scales with strengthening level instead of being a flat value (Ougi Seal Resist +80%) on all levels * Fixed a bug where Battle Start and Battle Victory Responses do not play at the Boss battle in Raid Quests 1.2.2 Date: July 20, 2018 13:00 - 20:00 JST (tentative) New Additions * Added the event "Toji's Summer Vacation ~Struggle Arc~" (goes live on July 23) * Added new model touch reactions when changing Costumes; reactions vary on the character * Added a Character Intro button at the top of the Recruitment Gacha menu (goes live on July 23) Feature Improvements * Adjusted panel travel speed in Raid Quests, allowing the player to traverse panels faster * Changed the border design for selected Set Achievement Titles Bugfixes * Other minor bugfixes 1.2.1 Date: July 11, 2018 13:00 - 20:00 JST (tentative) New Additions * Added events * Added the "Repeat Quest" feature, allowing standalone quests to be repeated at the cost of not being able to choose Friends to assist * Added the Advent of Calamity, a "super high-difficulty" raid content with a new Aradama boss. Continues cannot be used in this new feature * Added the Revitalization Ceremony, a way to further strengthen Okatana Bugfixes * Fixed an issue where displayed rankings in Novice Toji Strengthening Training and similar events do not match the actual ranking * Fixed an issue where skill of the 3★ okatana Karin Miyoshi's Paired Swords scales with strengthening level instead of being a flat value on all levels * Corrected the romanization of Kofuki Shichinosato's name on Main Member Cards * Fixed a display issue related to Ranking information 1.2.0 Date: June 29, 2018 13:00 - 20:00 JST (tentative) New Additions * Added Main Quest Act 2 Chapter 1 * Added collaboration event with Yuuki Yuuna wa Yuusha de Aru -Yuusha no Sho-'' * Added the Main Quest Act 1 Half-Stamina Campaign (June 29 to July 11) * Added the 30-Minute Zero Stamina Emergency Special Quest Campaign (June 30 11:00-11:59 pm) Feature Improvements * Support Member icons now display current Limit Break status * Reduced the client's data consumption—A large patch download comes with this update. Further details will be available at a later announcement. * Added Character Quests for Yukari Origami (Chapter 1) and Yomi Satsuki (Chapter 5) * Lowered item requirements for leveling 3★ Main Members—This will be implemented to all Main Members released from July 1 onwards. * Added the item Ice Cream (Chocomint), which gives 50 fixed Quest Stamina on use Bugfixes * Fixed an issue where Support Member audio is interrupted during battle * Fixed an issue where already accomplished Event Story Quests still cause the NEW indicator to appear in the Event list menu * Other minor bugfixes 1.1.6 '''Date:' June 21, 2018 13:00 - 18:00 JST (tentative) Improvements to Cosmetics * At Standby Mode, the character will now look at the direction of the camera when the camera is moved. This will not activate during Costume Change Mode. * Appropriate mouth animations will now accompany voice playback * Added a background change feature when the menu is hidden * Added a Freeze Pose button. This will not activate when changing between menus and during Change Pose. * Added a feature to hide all UI elements * Added new post-Costume Change animations * Added mouth animations to accompany voice playback during combat Feature Improvements * Added events * Added a Strengthening Pack to aid beginner players * Added an option to sort Support Members according to SP cost Bugfixes * Other minor bugfixes 1.1.5 Date: June 11, 2018 13:00 - 18:00 JST (tentative) Tournament Updates * Added Member Conditions: Each member's attribute value might go up or down during a season depending on whether they are In Perfect Form or Is Lacking * Added Promotion Point bonuses: Players receive more Promotion Points depending on the gap between the player and the opponent in rank and Combat Power * Implemented loosening of matchmaking logic * Ranking changes for 3rd-Class Hanshi * Ranking order changes for each class * Added Tournament-based achievement titles * Lowered maximum Battle Stamina from 5 to 3 Feature Improvements * Added events Bugfixes * Fixed an issue involving certain UI elements disappearing when performing a Battle Continue, force-closing and reopening the app * Fixed an issue related to activating Absolute Evasion effects: Fixed an issue where characters with an Absolute Evasion effect are unable to evade enemy Ougis—Absolute Evasion is intended to evade damage from Normal Attacks, Chain Attacks and Ougi. * Other minor bugfixes 1.1.4 Date: May 31, 2018, 13:00 - 18:00 JST (tentative) New Content * Added new events * Added new animations for Ougi, and Battle Start/End Feature Changes and Improvements * Improvements to Friend List load times * Balancing for starting Support Points in battle: increased starting SP from 20 to 40 * Changes to Support Point charge: any downed Main Members will no longer cause a decrease in SP charge in battle * Changes to the Stamina Recovery Timer: Stamina timers now display the time remaining until stamina reaches maximum * Other minor bugfixes 1.1.3 Date: May 21, 2018, 13:00 - 18:00 JST Feature Changes and Improvements * Added events * Other minor bugfixes 1.1.2 Date: May 11, 2018, 13:00 - 18:00 JST Feature Changes and Improvements * Added event (Novice Toji Strengthening Training Ranking Event) * Added Special Quest Campaign (May 14 - May 20) * Implemented load time improvements to the following menus: Present List, Mission List, Party Formation, Member List, Member Strengthening, Item Sale, Favorite Selection * Not listed: Adjustments to maximum HP gain from Max HP Boost leader skills * Other minor bugfixes 1.1.1 Date: April 30, 2018, 13:00 - 18:00 JST, extended to 20:00 JST Feature Changes * Added events * Added the Consecutive Login Bonus event * Added Special Login Bonus Feature Improvements and Fixes * Added a "Refuse All" feature for Friend Requests * Added a "Withdraw" feature for Expeditions (Expedition achievements will be changed to require "cleared expeditions" instead of "initiated expeditions" starting May 1, 4:00 AM JST.) * Added a feature that allows Equipment used on a Main Member to be removed all at once * Implemented balancing on certain Ougi (single-target Ougi like those of Hiyori Juujou, Kaoru Mashiko and Mihono Asakura will now deal damage based on a higher value of Power than before) * Improvements to the Raid Quest instance map — players can now move more easily through map cells by tapping on a desired location * Increased the minimum amount of damage dealt by confirmed hits (i.e., hits that did not miss) from 0 to 1 * Changes to Daily, Weekly and Challenge Missions * Changed the amount of Support Gacha Tickets and Aradama Nest Maps dropped from Expeditions in Tohoku Bugfixes * Fixed an issue in the Equipment menu where skill text could create excess space * Corrected the values of Support Gacha Tickets to properly reflect those recently acquired * Fixed an issue in the Support Member Assembly menu where member icons don't display properly * Fixed an issue where a battle can proceed without end and without showing the menu for allowing Continues if a unit is completely downed upon receiving Poison and/or Bleeding * Other minor bugfixes 1.1.0 Date: April 19, 2018, 13:00 - 18:00 JST Feature Changes * Added the Speed Up Battle Mode: Activating this mode in battle speeds up all unit actions * Improvements to Battle UI ** Added a toggle button for Speed Up Battle Mode ** Adjusted the size of the toggle button for Auto Mode for ease of use ** Toggling Auto Mode can now only be done by tapping on the toggle button instead of anywhere on the screen * Added event "Spring in Full Bloom! Four-School Combined Off-Campus Learning: Great Aradama Extermination Event" Bugfixes * Fixed an issue where Origami Family Main Members are not displayed properly when viewed through a friend viewing menu * Fixed a bug where the appropriate enemy isn't attacked in battle while Auto Mode is active * Other minor bugfixes 1.0.2 Date: April 11, 2018, 13:00 - 18:00 JST Feature Changes * Added playable character (Yukari Origami) * Added events * Added the 10-Draw Gacha for the Support Member Gacha * Changes to how Member Bonuses are displayed during Unit Assembly * Event Point Rewards now display the next possible item to be attained with the player's current amount of Event Points at the top of the reward list * In Support Member Assembly, members that are already in a unit are now located at the bottom of the Support Member list * The Friend List now remembers any sort setting changes made Bugfixes * Fixed a Push Notification bug where the same notifications show up more than once * Fixed a problem where some images are not displayed properly * Fixed a bug where reaching 100 Stamina and/or Rank causes either values to be displayed as 1 * Other minor bugfixes 1.0.1 Date: March 31, 2018, 13:00 - 18:00 JST Feature Changes * Added playable characters (Yomi Satsuki and Yume Tsubakuro) * Added events * Improvements to the Auto-Battle function - Main Members will consider attributes in designating targets and will use Ougi when available * Raid Quests will no longer consume Quest Stamina Bugfixes * Fixed a bug where Combat Stamina fails to recover if a player's Combat Stamina recovery timer counts down while performing a Tournament Match * Fixed a Push Notification bug where the same notifications show up more than once * Other minor bugfixes Compensation: 100 and Ice Cream (Strawberry) x 3 Category:Game Content